suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Wheeler
Unnamed mother Amy Wheeler |job=Messenger |path=Long Distance Serial Killer Serial Killer Spree Killer |signature=Keeping shell casings from bullets used to kill victims as trophies |mo=Shooting Blunt-force trauma |victims=8 killed 56 attempted |status=Incarcerated |actor=Noel Fisher |appearance="One Shot Kill" }} "Fifty of his old friends in one place. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason Wheeler is a serial-turned-spree killer and criminal sniper who appeared in "One Shot Kill". History Jason's father was Master Sergeant James Wheeler, a talented sniper in the U.S. Army. He taught his son marksmanship, turning him into a very proficient sniper. In an attempt to show off his skills, Jason killed Ted Grunberg, a schoolmate, in 1999. The case was never tied to him or his father and the death was attributed to a stray bullet. Jason tried to join the Army, the Marine Corps, and to get a job for various private defense contractors, but his father wrote letters to all of them asking them not to hire Jason because of his unstable behavior and rage issues. Enraged by this, Jason finally killed him in February 2011 with a blow to the head in revenge. Though he was the prime suspect for that killing, investigators didn't have enough evidence to arrest him. Jason then moved in with his older sister, Amy, and got a job as a messenger. Shortly before One Shot Kill, when James Wheeler's military memorial service was to be held, Jason began a killing spree, sniping random people on the streets of Chicago. When Cooper's Red Cell team arrive and examine a crime scene, Jason is still on the site and spots Mick. At home, he looks into a miliary register and sees him on a list of snipers and sends him a pager on which he tells Mick when he's about to commit his next shooting. After killing four people, Jason began to devolve, killing two people in one shooting before attempting to kill three people in another event, but failed to murder any of them. He then went to his father's memorial service, intending to kill everyone there, but the Red Cell team arrived and managed to apprehend him. Modus Operandi Jason killed the majority of his victims by sniping them with a suppressed, bolt-action Remington 700 rifle from 300-400 yards away or a quarter of a mile away, killing them with clean head shots. Before leaving his sniping spot, he picked up the shell casings, which he kept as trophies. When he killed his father, which was a simple act committed out of rage, he used blunt-force trauma. Profile The unsub is a highly talented sniper, meaning he probably has a history in the military, SWAT, or private defense contractors. He is white, 25-35 years old, and likely has a history of bar room fights or workplace aggression. His random choice of victims suggest that he carries feelings of displaced anger. Snipers in general are disciplined, intelligent, skilled, focused and patient. Patience is part of the job as a military sniper. In training, snipers are trained not to move a muscle for possibly a day, as said by Mick, who was also a former military sniper. They are also very controlling and have high self-esteem. They feel invincible and prefer to keep people at a distance emotionally. The fact that he keeps upping the ante and challenging himself more and more suggests that he has some kind of endgame in mind, such as a suicide by cop or a massive shooting. Known Victims *Unspecified date in 1999: Ted Grunberg *2011: **February: Master Sergeant James Wheeler **February 26: An unnamed white male jogger **March 3: An unnamed black woman **March 5: An unnamed retiree **March 7: Carl Langstrom **March 8: ***The double homicide: ****Ahdab Balli ****Jennifer Conway ***The attempted triple homicide: ****An unnamed woman ****Two unnamed people **March 9: The attack at James Wheeler's memorial service: ***At least fifty unnamed attendants ***Unnamed late attendant ***Gina LaSalle ***Mick Rawson *Note: In the beginning of the episode, before Jason commits his fifth known shooting, it is shown that he has a row of five shell casings in his room, one of which was from his killing of Ted Grunberg. Since he had only shot and killed a total of four people at the time, one shell casing is unaccounted for. It's possible that the second shell casing represents his father and wasn't fired at a human target. **However, after his murder of Carl Langstrom, a shot shows only four of the five shell casings, and Jason added a fifth shell casing in the row. Category:Incarcerated Category:Spree Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters Category:Snipers